House of Heroes
by The Throne
Summary: The finale was ok, but there was something missing. Here's how I would have ended it.


KT and Willow held their breath, the key was almost over her head, when he eyes opened suddenly.

"I do hope this isn't a dream. Great Ammit I give you the goodness in these souls" Denby said. She opened some kind of container and smoke enveloped them. "Robert anticipated you might do something like this. Welcome to the team. Victor!"

"You called me?" Victor asked. "What? How did you get in here?"

"The secret Passageway" Willow answered. "They're hiding in there"

"Come on we've got to go" Harriet said.

"No, change them back Denby!" Eddie yelled.

"Get them" Denby said and Eddie and Harriet ran.

"I shall indeed" Victor was on their way when KT stopped him.

"We'll go" KT said.

"Yes, show your friends what it really means to be Team Evil" Denby said. The two smiled and followed where Eddie and Harriet went. When finding them Eddie flinched and pulled Harriet back.

"I know you're evil now" he said.

"No we're not" Willow said.

"Wait, one of you had the key, so one of you is still good" Harriet said.

"Willow had the key" Eddie said.

"No, when Harriet opened her eyes we both held on to the key just in case" KT explained.

"Neither of us are evil" Willow said.

"Help!" A rustling in the bushes was heard.

"Does that sound like... Mara?" KT asked. She came out of the bushes looking distressed.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked.

"I was at the house and Patricia was being weird and pulled me to this weird man with a book" Mara said. "When I saw smoke I ran, I'm really scared. What is going on?"

"Who else was there?" Eddie asked.

"Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian were being weird. Joy, Jerome, and Trudy were all there" Mara said. "I was the only one to escape"

"That means everyone else is evil" Harriet said.

"Maybe we should give Mara the protection" Willow suggested. "I think she needs it more than us"

"Yeah" KT said. Eddie nodded but Harriet was hesitant. Willow took the key out of her pocket and handed it to Mara.

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem" Eddie said.

"No really" she said in a very different tone of voice. "Thank you. Robert's going to be very happy when he sees this"

Coming out from behind the trees and bushes were Jerome, Joy, Alfie, Patricia, Fabian and Trudy.

"Very good Mara" Fabian said with a sinister smile.

"Didn't think you'd fall for that" Jerome said as he and Joy laughed.

"We decided Mara here would be the best actor out of all of us" Alfie said putting his arm around her. Willow looked at them with hurt eyes.

"What's the matter?" Mara asked. "I thought you'd be happy Alfie moved on to someone much better"

"Enough of this" Trudy said. "Bring them to Robert"

"No way" Eddie said grabbing KT and Willow and running with Harriet. They heard many footsteps behind them but didn't dare look back. When the footsteps lightened they made a quick turn to the Crypt. They got in there and locked the door. Willow dropped to the floor and put her knees to her chest.

"Don't worry, Willow" KT said. "Alfie loves you"

"And that wasn't Alfie" Eddie said.

"Yes it was" she said sadly. "You said when someone becomes a sinner, they lose their soul, but not their feelings. So everything they felt before they still feel now"

Eddie let her words sink in. Everything they felt before they feel know. Would that mean his Yacker might still have feelings for him? He couldn't think about that now.

"Listen" Harriet said. "They do have the same feelings, but not the same drive. Their only purpose is to cause havoc and chaos and to hurt people. No matter how this Alfie boy was feeling, he only did it to hurt you. The real him still cares for you. But you cannot let the sinners have the upper hand"

Willow nodded and smiled. They all slept the best they could till morning.

When morning came, all of the sinners went to the school and in the theater. Mr. Sweet congratulated them on their chaos in the school.

"Good morning, Friends!" Mr. Sweet yelled and everyone in the room applaud. "I was very pleased with the standard of destructive, antisocial and thoughtless behaviour that all of you demonstrated! There was one particularly conscientious student who erased the entire school computer system, plunging everything into chaos! Which is a wonderful piece of work, which I think deserves a round of applause! And then-"

"And that is all very good, but now we must contain our activities" Robert said. "At least until our guests arrive. They will join with us, and then the endless storm will come, and Great Ammit's reign will begin _at last_!"

The room exploded with applause and cheer, everyone scream and chanting 'Ammit' over and over with excitement. Everyone got to work on making the place look nice, and even making themselves look presentable, for some people went a bit crazy, like Mara, and wrapped their ties around their heads like pirates. Robert came down from the stage and Joy and Jerome approached him.

"We have something for you" Jerome said.

"This better be important" he said. Joy showed him the key and he smiled.

"It was with the Osirion and his little friends" Joy sad.

"We tricked them into giving it to us" Jerome said. "Those ignorant brats didn't know what hit them"

"Excellent" Robert smiled. "And where are they now?"

Joy and Jerome's smiles went down.

"You've lost them?" He boomed. "Well for now they are not our concern. They do not have the key and therefore they are powerless"

"Here sir" Joy grinned giving him the key.

"No, you keep it. And keep it safe" he said. They nodded and went off.

"Eddie, how are we going to get that key back?" KT asked.

"It's with the sinners" Eddie said. "So we're gonna have to go to the sinners"

"Oh no" Willow said shaking her head. She wasn't ecstatic to see Alfie. and Mara making kissy face at each other while she watched.

"Well we can't just go in there, we have to have a plan" KT said.

"Since when do we have plans?" Eddie asked as they ran to the school. They saw the sinners made the place presentable, but they knew better.

"They're going to try to turn the Parents into sinners" Harriet said.

"Ok you want a plan? Here's the plan" Eddie said. "We go in there, find the key grab in leave. If you see smoke, run"

"Simple enough" KT nodded. They went around the school through the door, just avoiding Robert and Sweets gaze. They slipped into the auditorium, trying to fit in. No one said it, but they all felt uncomfortable with sinners all around them. And they felt even more uncomfortable when Robert came in with his book. Willow spotted the key poking out of Joy's pocket and pointed it to Eddie. He silently went to her and reached for it, nearly grabbing it as she turned around.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked. He gulped. "You brought the entire gang! How wonderful. Just a few more souls and the endless storm will begin"

"Time for Plan B" Eddie whispered to KT.

"What's Plan B?" KT asked. He picked Joy up and ran out of the theater, with KT following close behind him.

"Get off me" Joy yelled. Harriet and Willow, who were on the other side of the room, couldn't get out in time. When they tried to run, Alfie and Patricia blocked the door.

"What are you waiting for, go after them" Alfie said. Jerome and Mara ran after them.

"And you two" Patricia said to a fearful Harriet and Willow. "Aren't going anywhere"

"Yes dears. The festivities are about to begin!" Trudy said. Robert opened the book and smoke rose to around them.

Eddie was still running with Joy in his hands and KT following them, btu Mara and Jerome weren't far behind.

"Give up Eddie" Jerome yelled.

"They'll get you" Joy said in as sing song voice. KT had an idea. She grabbed the key out of Joy's pocket and ran ahead. Eddie saw and put Joy down and ran after her.

"They've got the key!" Joy said.

Jerome managed to catch Eddie and held him back.

"Eddie!" KT said stopping.

"GO!" he yelled. Jerome took out a container and the smoke surrounded Eddie.

"NO!" KT yelled.

"Don't you see KT?" Mara said walking to her. "You've lost"

"It's all of us, versus you" Joy said.

"Just give up KT" Eddie said. "It's much easier to stop fighting"

"That's not what you would have said if you weren't a sinner" KT said shaking her head. "And that's not what my Grandpa would want"

She took off towards the gatehouse and Mara rolled her eyes and followed her. She arrived at the Gatehouse, but Fabian was at the front door.

"Stop, stop!" he said. "where do you think you're going?"

"Don't you know Denby turned me?" KT asked. "I'm on your side. The better side"

"How do I know that?" Fabian asked.

"Bring me something small and furry and I'll prove it to you" KT said trying her best to look intimidating. "I'm feeling a bit peckish"

Fabian almost looked close to believing her. "Show me the eyes"

"There's no time" KT said.

"You do not pass until I see the red eyes" Fabian said.

"And you want to be the one to keep Ammit waiting, Fabian?" KT asked. Fear was shown in his eyes.

"Ammit?" he asked.

"She's very eager to see me, but I'm sure that she'll understand when I tell her _you_ delayed us" KT said. Fabian looked at her, at the door, and back at her before typing in the code. KT looked behind her to see Mara hot on her tail and rushed inside.

"Why did you let her through?" Mara yelled at Fabian.

"She had something important for Ammit" he said.

"You gullible idiot! She's _not_ a sinner" Mara shook her head and pushed past him inside. The gravity of the situation dawned on him and he went after them.

Eddie, Joy, and Jerome walked into the school, the students were going crazy, and now the parents too.

"We've got the Osirion on our side now" Joy said smiling at Patricia and Alfie.

"How do you know he's not faking it?" Alfie said.

"You can't fake red eyes Alfie" Jerome rolled his eyes. "We saw them ourselves"

Eddie's eyes turned red, just for a moment, and had a smirk on his face.

"Well then. Welcome to the team, Eddie" Patricia said.

When KT was about to run into the Crypt, she heard Denby talking to Ammit.

"My Queen, soon you will be ready to enter the world. And I know that you've chosen Robert as your chief discipline, but I think that I have more to offer"

"You would betray your superior?" Ammit asked.

"He did not show me the respect that I deserve" Denby said.

"KT!" Fabian yelled. Her eyes widened when she looked behind her to see Fabian and Mara running after her. She ran into the chamber and closed the door and leaned on it.

"What are you doing here?" Denby yelled.

"I've been told to bring the key to to you" KT said holding it out.

"Bring it here" she said. Fabian and Mara burst through the door and KT ran to Miss Denby and snatched the key off of her neck. She immediately stole Miss Denby's soul.

"The endless storm!" Victor exclaimed. "It's happening Eric!"

"At last" Mr. Sweet said.

"KT don't be stupid" Fabian said.

"Give us the key!" Mara said.

"Both of them" Denby said.

KT stood on the wall holding the keys out for protection, when she noticed the keyhole. She ran to it and was about to put the key in, but Robert ran in.

"Don't do it, Great Granddaughter" he said. "Don't you know what will happen to me?"

"I have to" she said sadly. She put the key in the keyhole, but Denby shoved her out of the way. Ammit screamed, and devoured Ms. Denby on the spot. KT took the chance and twisted the key hole, and Ammit returned to the underworld.

Everyone at the school stopped what they were doing. They looked around them.

"The storm" Victor said pointing out the window.

"It's going away" Mr. Sweet said.

"KT did it" Eddie smiled. "KT saved us!"

"Yeah KT!" Jerome said.

"NOO!" Robert yelled in the Chamber. "What did you _do_?"

Mara, Fabian, and KT stood back.

"Why isn't the curse broken on him?" Fabian asked.

"Ammit only went into the underworld but she's still strong" Mara said. KT ran and grabbed the staff and the three ran out of the chamber. Arriving at school they saw celebrations and cheers.

"Not that I'm not happy that Ammit's gone but there's still a very angry Frobisher coming after us" Fabian said.

"Eddie catch!" KT said throwing him the staff.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Eddie asked.

"It's the staff of _Osiris_ and you're the _Osirion_ so figure out what to do with it!" KT said. Following her statement Frobisher came bursting through the door and everyone stayed quiet. He walked down the hall.

"You think you're so clever" he snarled. "But I'm still here, and I _will _bring Ammit to Earth"

"Please tell me one of you has a plan" Alfie. silently pleaded to Eddie and Fabian. Then, Eddie heard someone whisper something to him. He looked around. It was no one in the room.

"_Osirion"_ it said. _"Use the staff"_

He look at the staff in his hands and suddenly knew what to do. No one understood what he said, no one understood what he was doing. But they knew they couldn't get in the way. He muttered words in a different language and the Staff glowed. Robert screamed in pain and fell to the floor and the Staff was destroyed.

"Great Grandpa!" KT yelled rushing to the old man on the floor.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked.

"I think we should give them room" Mr. Sweet said. "Everyone go back to your house! Except KT, you may go when you please"

Everyone walked away with their housemates, most of their minds spinning.

"I can't believe all of this was happening" Mara said. "Gods, demons, curses, they don't exist! Do they?"

"Oh Mara" Fabian chuckled. "You have no idea"

"Don't worry Great Grandpa, just rest" KT said taking her hand.

"I sense that my greatest fears, they've come to pass" Robert said.

"Don't worry about that now" KT said.

"My original intentions were good" Robert assured her.

"I know that"

"That is why I sent your grandfather the letter and the key" Robert said.

"_You_ sent him the key?" KT said with disbelief.

"It was my dearest wish to meet him one day" Robert said sadly. "But if things went wrong, he knew what he had to do"

"He couldn't be here, he sent me in his place" KT said.

"I'm sure he would be proud of you" Robert said. "_I_ am proud of you. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have!" KT said."And, I am proud to be your great granddaughter"

They shared a laugh and KT helped him up. She took him to Harriet and left to go back to Anubis. At the house, Mara and Joy were sitting together at the table. Mara was looking at Jerome, who kept giving Joy quick glances.

"I'm always starting to feel sorry for him" Mara said.

"Well don't" Joy said. "It's like I said, it's not worth upsetting a friend over a boy"

"Even if it's upsetting you too?" Mara asked.

"Hey I couldn't care less!" Joy said, though she knew she wasn't convincing anyone. "I'm not even thinking about what's in that letter at all. Not even a little bit"

Victor came in and everyone was quiet.

"Mr. Sweet has asked me to inform you that the founders day celebrations have been canceled" Victor said, following the statement were groans. "However, Sweet and I have decided to hold the party anyway"

Everyone rushed to get their coat after cheering. Mara looked at the letter, and then at Jerome.

"Friends look out for eachother" Mara concluded.

"Willow" Alfie said coming after her with a box. "Willow I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said"

"I know" she said. "It still hurt"

"Willow I like that you're different from everyone else" Alfie said. "I love it. And I don't want you to ever think that's a bad thing, because that's what made me fall for you in the first place"

Willow smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, and one more thing, I have this for you" he said handing her the box.

"Alfie I'm not allowed anymore hedgehogs" Willow said.

"This one won't be any trouble" Alfie said. She opened the box and saw that it was a certificate or adoption for a baby hedgehog. Willow's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Alfie! He's adorable!" Willow said.

"Adorable?" Alfie asked. "Like... me?"

"Almost as" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mara went up to them.

"Alfie I need your help" Mara said. She noticed Willow giving her a look. "Oh, no, ugh. Don't worry about _that_"

"Yeah, don't even bring _that_ up" Alfie said.

"Alfie and I are just buds. And I really can't see me with him, at all, ever!" Mara said. "No offence"

"None taken, whatsoever" Alfie said. Willow smiled and nodded and they went over to talk. As they did so, Harriet helped Robert through the door.

"We came to say goodbye" he said.

"So you're really going to Egypt?" KT asked.

"If my old bones can take it" Robert said.

"Just don't break into any other tombs, ok?" Eddie said.

"Thank you" he said. "Both of you. For everything"

KT gave him a hug and they said goodbye as Harriet and Eddie hugged. Eddie gave her a comforting hug just as Patricia came out. She knew that if she cared about him, she would have to let him be happy, even if that meant being with someone else.

"I'm gonna skip the fireworks"

"Oh no, no, no, no" Alfie said turning Jerome and directing him to the living room. "You're coming with me"

"If it's about Joy, forget it" Jerome said. "I wrote her a letter pouring my heart out, and she hasn't even mentioned it"

"C'mon Mara we're gonna meet the fireworks" Joy said.

"Well you can see them better from in here" Mara said pushing her in the room.

"Are you sure?" Joy asked. "'Cause no one's in here"

"Since when does the sisterhood follow the pack?" Mara asked her. "Speaking of, I've been working on some new rules, can you take a look at them for me?"

"Now?" Joy asked in disbelief as Mara handed her the card.

"Mmhmm" she said. Joy rolled her eyes and took the paper. When she turned around Mara ran out of the room giving Alfie a thumbs up first, and when he returned it she smiled and followed everyone else outside.

"Dear Joy, it's really difficult to find the right words to tell you..." it hit her hard. "Mara, theses aren't..."

Jerome watched her from the doorway expectedly as she looked at the letter again with very different eyes.

"Being with you makes me happy in ways that they don't even have names for. Being apart from you makes me want to-"

"To ban everyone in the school from smiling" Jerome said giving her a quick jump. "Ever"

She gulped, she promised herself she wouldn't read the letter for Mara, but Mara gave it to her.

"I know you pretended to like me" he said. "And maybe you'll never _really_ like me. But I can't pretend. I can't pretend that there is any other girl in the entire world for me. There will only ever be one girl. You"

Joy looked at him. She wanted badly to be with him. And with Mara's blessing, she hoped she could finally be happy. Both of them. And when Jerome smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. And with one kiss, all of the hurt and pain was over, and they walked to the fireworks together. When they got there, Mara came over to Jerome, and Fabian followed her.

"Jerome can I speak to Joy really quickly?" Fabian asked. Joy went over to him and her spoke quietly. "I'm so sorry about what I said to you"

"It's ok, I know you weren't yourself" Joy said.

"But I can't stress this enough. You are a wonderful person, and everyone here loves you" Fabian said. "And I know things didn't work out between us romantically, but I don't want to ever stop being friends"

Joy smiled. "I would like that" she said and hugged him.

"Mara" Jerome started. "I just wanted to say I should never-"

"You don't have to say anything, really" Mara smiled she looked at Joy making her way back to Jerome. "What kind of friend would I be if I stood in your way?"

They smiled at each other, and smiled at Mara. She gave Jerome a stern look that made his insides shake.

"If you hurt her in anyway, you're a dead man" Mara said to him. She walked away and Fabian followed, handing her a mug of hot chocolate.

"That was big of you" he said. She smiled.

"It was wasn't it?" she asked.

"Although, I still can't imagine being with someone, who doesn't know Pi to at least five decimal places" Fabian said.

"Well it's hard to find a guy who even knows what Pi is" Mara said. "Let alone it's 3.14..."

"One five nine" he finished with her. She looked at him and smiled. _'he's not bad looking...'_

He smiled at her and took a sip of his hot chocolate, getting whipped cream all over his nose, and they laughed together.

Eddie walked up to Patricia who looked at him. "How did you not know I was a sinner?" she asked. "I wasn't acting like myself at all"

"Well, I knew you were a sinner, I just refused to believe it" he said.

"Well at least you and KT stopped evil Frobisher and Ammit" Patricia said. "You guys make a good team"

"Yeah, I guess so" he said.

"And..." she took a deep breath. "I know how this works, if you want to be with KT instead of me... then it's absolutely fine"

He smiled. "Ok"

"_What?_" She knew she gave him her blessing, but she didn't think he would actually leave her for KT. Has she lost him forever? She thought she might cry again, much to her displeasure, before he began laughing.

"You're face!" he laughed.

"Ugh, Eddie!"

"It's you I want to be with doofus" Eddie said. "Always was, always will be"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"...Well that depends" Patricia said.

"On what?" Eddie asked.

"On whether you let me have your popcorn or not" Patricia said and he snatched it away.

"No way! I had to stand in line for this!"

"Weasel Face!"

"Yacker!"

She smiled at him and he smiled back, and simultaneously they both leaned in for a kiss, and they felt fireworks.

"Ok everyone!" Alfie said calling them all together with his arm around Willow. "Grand finale coming up"

While looking at the fireworks, Alfie and Fabian shared a look and put their right hand over their eye. KT, Patricia, and Eddie caught it and mimicked them. And for the first time since the start of term, everyone was happy, and all was well.


End file.
